Roofing brackets designed for positioning a platform and supporting a worker thereon are well known in the art of roofing. Typically, a roof is inclined such that a worker cannot safely perform work while standing or maneuvering on the inclined plane of the roof. As is known in the art, roofing brackets are secured to a roof and a platform is positioned and retained in place. A plurality of roofing brackets provide a means for establishing a generally horizontal configuration onto which a plank is removeably attached such that a generally horizontal plane is provided and a worker may be supported in that generally horizontal position. After a particular section of roofing has been installed, the roofing brackets are removed and repositioned to enable the worker to safely reach another section of the roof.
One significant problem with the roofing brackets known in the art, particularly when installing standing seam roof panels, for example a metal roof, is that the roofing brackets are fastened to the roof using nails driven into the roof structure. As is known in the art, the use of nails to temporarily fasten a roofing bracket to the underlying roof structure is incompatible with the installation of standing seam roof panels, such as for example metal roof panels. The nail holes are detrimental to the standing seam roof panel substrate. In addition, when maneuvering equipment on a roof, and up and down one or more ladders, the weight of such equipment is a critical feature. Another critical feature in such a device is the complexity of its use. Preferably, the roofing bracket can be installed with one hand.